


my empty bed

by katsuxd



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Craig's Gang, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuxd/pseuds/katsuxd
Summary: my first ever fic! its based on the song empty bed by cavetown. im so sorry for bad spelling or grammer. pls be nice to me, its angsty about craig moving away and stuff
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	my empty bed

**Author's Note:**

> tw for ments of meds, and sui hinted at heavily. lmk if i need to tag anything else pls!

❛ _I was eight years old with a furry animal  
Oh-oh  
Had to say goodbye to the fuzzy little guy  
Oh no_ ❜

arms wrapped tight around chests, smiles softly shared. one was so bright and warm, full of love and hope, the other full of fear and sadness for he knew what was to come of his furry little animal. blue eyes dull with knowledge meeting with green eyes full of a future.  
"what did you wanna talk about, craig?" tweek spoke, voice soft, shaky, trying to sound tough as if his boyfriend wasn't aware of his facade. " _i love you_ " craig spoke calmly, scaring himself for a second. he made sure his words were calculated enough to hide the anxiety building in his chest at his own words. it was the first time the words left his lips, and sadly enough the last. tweek's eyes grew wide, his lips shaky as he took a breath in. " _i love you too,_ " he whispered leaning his forehead onto craig's "thank you." 

❛ _Asked my neighbours  
“Would you please take care of him for me?”  
Don’t let him know we’re goin’  
Take care of him for me  
Take care of him for me_ ❜

********

all eyes were on him, these kids, these three boys made up all he had of the world he was soon throwing away. " _please take care of him for me,_ " craig's voice wasn't his own, it was shaky like it wasn't aware of its own words, " _don't let him know we're going_." the walls of his bedroom no longer felt safe, they no longer held memories of childhood but they held the power of his words and the reality of never again. "we will, dude-.. we will. we-" clyde's voice broke the silence that was eating at the hearts of the four boys, interrupted by token's soft promise, "we promise, craig." he nodded swiftly, reaching out to pat craig's arm, his words felt empty but craig did his best to ignore the lump forming in his throat. "we-we got this. we wont let you do..-dow..down." sweet and sour jimmy's words felt, but craig smiled. he trusted them, sure, but he was scared still. "please do" were the last words that would be spoken between them. maybe it was for the best.

********

❛ _I was thirteen years old with a heart made of gold  
Oh-oh  
Tried to make some friends, almost killed myself instead  
Oh no_ ❜

********

almost a month has passed since he seen his real home, it didnt feel real. nothing did anymore. craig's once blue eyes looked but a dull gray, a cloud passing over what was a starry night sky. he tried to pretend it was okay, he met with kids outside, he tried to smile like he once did at jimmy's jokes, but he felt like he was cheating happiness out of its sunshine. "hey, new kid. whats up with you?" someone spoke, the words going in one ear and going out the other, craig's mind hazy with the past, knowing his words would speak the future into a reality. he stared blankly at the speaker. "yo. im talking to you, dumbass, cant you hear me?" a shove. strong enough to make craig take a step back, his thoughts knocked out into the open. he looked up, his lips turning into an angry frown. not speaking a word but sighing, reminding himself it wasnt worth it. tweek's words ringing in his head, "dont waste your time. lets just go to your house" he nodded, although he knew tweek wasn't there pretending helped. the walk home was quiet, craig thought at this point death would be better than living like this. sadly enough, that thought was the last he had before his blue eyes met a bright white light and his nose inhaled the sick sent of hospital and brass. "well fuck."

********

❛ _They said the meds will  
Take care of things for me  
I don’t think they were working  
Take care of things for me  
Take care of things for me_ ❜

********

dry. dry as a fucking desert, that's exactly how the pill felt going down craig's throat. it reminded him of the way he felt laying in that bed, knowing he did nothing but fail his only way out of this all. he tried saying he was fine, but no one believed him. hell, he didn't even believe himself, so why did he try in the first place. these meds were suppose to bring back the light, bring back what his arms felt like wrapped around his boyfriend, what it felt like to wake up and run outside and feel the cold wind on his hands as he walked to see his friends again but all the pills did were remind him how broken he became, how nothing will ever be the same again. he tried, so damn hard to smile but it always felt like he was wearing a mask when he did. he ignored the feeling, waiting for night to just feel anything. " _i don't think they were working,_ " he sang to the moon, he spoke with the moon as he would tweek, soft and safe, knowing but warm. " _take care of things for me_." he whispered, oh how he sang his wishes as if they weren't nothing but empty words into the night. he knew that, but he would never tell **twe- **the moon that.****

************ ** **

❛ _Today I felt scared  
Thinking 'bout your empty bed  
Oh-oh  
But I know you’ll be fine  
Yeah, you’ve got to stay alive_ ❜

************ ** **

it had been half a year since tweek's eyes shone, since he smiled, half a year since he lost his home. everyday had became a challenge, breathing became hard and blinking felt like a chore. no one could see him without the ping of sadness hitting them like a truck, he didn't care. he stopped doing that a while ago, or at least that's what he made them think. he walked through the town like it didn't exist, like he was in a room of white, forgetting to check before crossing the street, forgetting to wave at his friends, forgetting everything around him besides the sound of his uneven breath and the fading feeling of craig's hand that used to hold his so tight, he missed it more than anything. how pathetic, right? at night he laid in his bed, wishing to the stars on his ceiling, courtesy of craig before he y'know, left forever. " _you’ve got to stay alive_ " he whispered to himself, voice small. it was a promise he made to craig and one he swore he'd keep, even if that felt like carrying the world on his shoulders. he thought about craig sleeping alone, the thought scary. he knew craig hated doing that, but he knew he would be fine. after all, he was super craig. yeah. tweek sighed, " _i know you'll be fine._ " yeah, he was lying but no one had to know.

************ ** **

❛ **Just don’t forget to  
Take care of you for me  
I’ve been where you are goin'  
Take care of you for me  
Take care of you for me ❜**

************ ** **


End file.
